After the Giant War: Life at Goode
by annabethchase1500
Summary: So, Percy's back after the Titan War. Everyone tried to convince him to stay at camp, but he misses his mom and trying to be a regular kid, so he goes back to Goode. He encounters some old friends at camp at Goode, so how will this school year be different from the rest. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. What!

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be the best. I've read many fanfictions where Percy returns to school, but none feature old characters from the first series, which I think is unfair, so here's my version of Percy going back to Goode. By the way there are some OC characters and I want to add a few more so, if you wish to be a part of this story just ask me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Since, I am a girl, there's no way I'm Rick Riordan, so unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's P.O.V

Everything has been dull since the end of the war with Gaea. We deafeted the giants and saved Olympus once again. Chiron wanted me to stay at Camp, with the whole falling

into Tarturus, but I missed my mom and I had enough with all these monsters. Since, I missed many months of schools, I decided to go back and Chiron fooled the mortals with

the mist to make them think I had just gone for a vacation, I actually wish I had, and continued on like I had always been there. Annabeth was staying at camp, though she wants

to join me. It was September 8th and I was at the table in my mom's apartment eating blue pancakes, my mom was so relieved I was back and wouldn't stop making them, which was

fine with me.

"Come on Percy, or you'll make Paul late" my mom looked at me.

"Mom, I told you already, I can walk to school" I told my mom. Since, I gto back she wouldn't let me leave the house alone, afraid I would disappear again.

"And, I already told you not a chance. I'm not going to let you wander out in the steets alone and-" I cut my mom off afraid she would give me another lecture about how I

could be taken away again.

"You're right, I should get going" I kissed my mom on the cheek and went downstairs to Paul's Pruise. Paul had already started the engine and was just waiting for me.

"So, Percy, how has school been, are you catching up fine, or should I continue to teach you at home" Paul turned to Goode High and parked in his reserved teacher parking.

"I told you a million times already, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Alright then" we both got out of the car and parted our seperate ways. I walked towards my locker to get my English book, for my fist class with Paul.

"Hey Perce" I turned to see Ryan. Ryan was one of my only friends at Goode, he had blond hair, and a small tan, with always being at the beach.

"Hey, where's Alexis, Ashley, and Joseph?" I asked.

"Already in class, you know with Ashley always wanting to be their before Mr. Blofis" he reminded me again, as we started walking to English.

"As you know class, we will have our unit test tomorrow, and after that I will start teaching a subject that has been needed for you to take" Paul paced back in forth in front

of his desk in front of the class room. He smiled at me making me curious.

"And what would that be, Mr. Blofis" Ashley asked as Paul called on her.

"Oh you'll find out on Friday." Paul said. Ashley looked dissapointed not knowing for two days. The bell ringed dismissing class. "Alright, remember, test tomorrow."

"Wonder what the subject is" Joseph said curiously.

"Don't know, and before you ask me, Ashley...Pau- Mr. Blofis, hasn't told me either" I said making Ashley even more dissapointed. We walked to History, and before I knew it

was lunch

"Hey guys, have you seen that new, and may I add super hot, girl around here" Ryan looked around the cafeteria.

"Hey, Perce, maybe your soon to be girlfiend, if you ask her out" Alex, short for Alexander, said.

"Guys, for the hundrenth time, I have a girlfriend" I sighed. I've been trying to tell them I actually had a girlfriend, even showed them a bunch of pictures of them, but still didn't believe me.

"Sure, you do..."Alexis said.

"Hey guys..there she is" Alex said staring at the entrance to the cafeteria.

"-And looks like she's coming our way..." Ashley stated.

I was about to turn around to see the new girl, when a pair of hands covered my eyes, I heard my friends gasp, as to not believe who had dared to cover my eyes.

"Guess who..." I heard a familiar voice say.

Then it hit me, "Travis..."

"Yeah, but guess who's covering your eyes..." he said.

"Connor...seriously guys, if you are trying to prank me, you better run now!" I stated.

"No. It'..." Travis said as the person uncovered my eyes. I turned to see the one and only beautiful, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annnabeth said before I grabbed her into a huge hug.

"Annabeth!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron thought it would be a good idea to send us, to keep you out of trouble," Connor said.

"You?..." I said pointing at the Stolls.

"Personally, I am offended" Connor said shaking his head.

"Sorry" I apolagized.

"Not just us though.." Travis said.

Leo, Piper, Nico, Grover, and Katie walked up to us. At that moment, I knew this was going to be the best school year.


	2. Introductions and Schedules

Author's Note: I am so sorry to all those who have been waiting for a new episode I was just really busy with school work, but good news, no more school! So, sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to post new chapters for often. Please check out my other story: Percabeth and a Family Reunion. Thanks. Now on with the story!

Percy's P.O.V.:

I can't believe all my friends came, I'm even happy that Clarisse is here (Yeah, I know she wasn't mentioned before, but I just feel like putting her in now, along with Chris.)

"So, Perce, don't you want to introduce us to these people...?" Joseph looked cautiously at my friends afraid they might be robots, You see Joseph has this thing were he believes sometime soon there will be a robot invasion. I try telling him there will be no such thing, but he just doesn't listen. Wait. off topic...stupid ADHD.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Annabeth," I said pointing at my awesome kick butt girlfriend and continuing with the rest," Leo, Piper, Nico, Grover, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris." Then I introduced my mortal friends.

"Guys, this is Joseph, Alexis, Alex, Ashley, and Ryan," There were a bunch of "Hey" and "Nice to meet you" in the air.

"What about those guys," Alex pointed to the Stolls.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead guys do your thing."

"I'm Travis," Connor said.

"And I'm Connor," said Travis.

"And we're the Stolls," they exclaimed.

"Come on guys, not again. The taller one is Travis the shorter is Connor. They always try to mix it up to confuse people." Chris explained.

"You're no fun!" the Stolls wined.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" Ashley asked. Of course she would ask..

"Oh, yeah, we have:

Period 1: English w/ Mr. Blofis.

Period 2: History w/ Mr. Boring.

Period 3: Trigonometry w/ Mr. Shoemaker. (These are a bunch of my old teachers names, cause I'm no good with teacher names.)

Period 4: Chemistry w/ Mrs. Mann.

1st Lunch

Period 5: P.E. w/ Coach Roberts

Period 6: Greek (elective) w/ Mr. A" Katie informed us.

"Cool, we all have the same classes!" Ryan said.

"You guys like Greek?" Clarisse made a face.

"No, but Percy talked us into it" Joseph said still trying to examine them in case they were robots.

"Of course, mortal!" Clarisse said under her breath so only the demigods could hear, since we have great ears.

"So where did you guys meet?" Joseph said trying to make them slip informing us of their creators.

"At a summer camp," Piper smiled. Wow she was so quite I just remembered she was there.

"Oh, the summer camp Percy always talks about, but won't tell us where it is!" Ryan glared in my direction.

"Sorry only for those awesome people who are better than everyone" Leo teased them. Wow, what's up with that. Their so quite that I forget they're there.

"He's kidding," Nico said, "It's for kids with Dyslexia and ADHD" Wow, really Nico you too. I should really remember the people who are quite. Look! It's Grover! When did he get here.

Yeah nice to know that I'm remembered, Grover thought. (empathy link)

Sorry, I thought.

It's fine, not you fault.

Stupid ADHD.

*RING*

What! It's the end of lunch. Wow, time passed by quick.

"Come on guys, I heard today coach has a surprise!" Ryan dumped his trash and started walking towards the locker rooms.

"Fine, lead the way" Chris said.

*Time Skip: In GYM*

"Now Come on Cupcakes or you'll be stuck running around the track!" Wait a second, I recognized that voice.

"Coach!" the demigods screamed and attacked him.

"Hey cupcakes!" Coach greeted us.

First my friends, now coach Hedge. How can this year get any better?

Thanks, and sorry for not updating. Please follow, like, and comment. Till next time bye. First private message to me gets a free sneak peek to next episode. BYE!


	3. I DO NOT LIKE HER! maybe

_**Author's Note: Sorry, but Joseph's POV is really boring. I have writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, only my oc's.**_

* * *

Joseph's POV:** (Huh, didn't expect that, now did you)**

I am going to go with Percy has already introduced me in earlier chapters, and what ever he mentioned about me thinking that robots will invade our world is true. He was lying I do not believe in that. I know they will, first, they'll take me to stop me from spreading the news, then the world. You cant be to careful with new people.

Anyways, enough about the robots taking over the world. Those people Percy introduced us, they seem nice, and I'm trusting Percy that they aren't robots. All of them looked like gods. Even the guys, not that I'm gay, but they were, especially the girls. Beautiful. Especially Annabeth, she and Percy seem very close, they haven't told us they are dating, but it kind of seems obvious. Besides, their looks they all seem to carry this aroma of power_** (did I use that right? I don't know)**_. I always have noticed it around Percy, his was still a little stronger than the others. They all seemed cool, until we got to the gym. They attacked this short (no offence to those people who are short) man holding a baseball bat with a giant hug.  
"Coach!"

"Hey Cupcakes!" the guy had greeted them. Cupcakes?! Really?!

"Hey, where's Coach Roberts?!" someone in the bleachers yelled.

"Ahh, yes. Well Coach Roberts, won't be able to be here during this period, so I'll be substituting for him for the rest of the year."  
Percy and his friends were now sitting next to our group on the bleachers.

"Now, here are some simple rules, 1. Don't talk back or will be punished by doing push-ups. 2. No talking when I'm speaking. And 3. If any thing you do is wrong you do push-ups" **_(I know lame)_**

"Good old Coach," Leo, I think muttered.

"Did I hear you day something Valdes!" the Coach fake glared at Leo.

"No, no, go on Coach Hedge!" Leo smiled. Katie smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Good job, Gardener, but you could do better!" Katie smiled at the Coach.

"Alright, cupcakes. Go out to the track, 5 laps!"

"Hey, how do you guys know Coach Hedge" Ashley asked. Leave it to her to ask about the teacher.

"He works at the summer camp we go to" answered Chris.

"Come on guys, before Gleeson makes us do push-ups!" Travis snickered.  
Whoa, these guys definitely aren't robots.

* * *

Travis's POV _**( I love the Stolls, they're hilarious)**_

Everyone in the class ran outside to the track. We, the demigods, were all ahead of them. By the time we finished with the five laps, the others were just starting their third.

"Aaah, I see you were in no hurry to slow down your pace!" Coach was leaning on the side of the football bleacher with his club.

"Woah! Coach telling us to slow down. Never thought I'd live this day!" Leo joked around. We all laughed .

"Shut it Valdes, before I make you wish you were never born.." Coach glared at Leo.

By the time the other finished their laps, Connor, Leo, and me had planned a hilarious prank for Joseph. Percy had told us he was afraid robots would take over the world. Mortal! They're just hilarious, and they cant kill you after you prank them, like a daughter of Demeter I know. *cough*Katie*cough*.

Which reminds me, Katie was talking to Piper a few bleachers below us. Wow, her brown hair _**(a/n: Katie's appearance was never really described in any book, so this is how I imagine her)**_was so soft and wavy. I liked the way her hair always smelled like flowers. And her eyes! Oh, a grass green that were so memorizing that whenever I looked into them I would zone out.

"Travis!"

I looked toward my brother, oops! I did again.

"Why don't you ask her out already!" Leo whispered so no one would hear, but the three of us.

"Who? What do you mean?!" I know stupid of me to try to deny my huge crush on Katie- wait! I mean, no, I don't like Katie Gardner!

"Katie, come on who else. You have had a major crush on her since like Forever!" Connor smirked. I blushed.

"First off, dude you're scaring me you're starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite, and second, I DO NOT!" I practically screamed at them.

"Denial!" Leo sang.

"Alright cupcakes! Do what ever you want, till the bell ring. Just no fighting!"

"You know what! I'm going to go hang out with Chris!" I stood up and made towards my half-brother. He was arguing with Clarisse about who knows what!

"Hello, brother from another mother! How's it been!"

"Travis, its been ten minutes since I last talked to you. Nothing really happened since then." Chris greeted me.

"Speak for yourself! Travis, go away, if you haven't noticed we're kind of in a middle of an argument!" Clarisse glared at me. I backed away a little. I could here Connor and Leo laughing behind me. I know the smart thing to do would be to leave, but when have I ever done the smart thing!

"What about?"

"None of you business!"

"Fine! Sheesh! I feel sorry for you brother always having to put up with her.." Clarisse snapped.

"That's it. Come here Stoll!" I started running until I found Percy.

"Percy! Help me!" I ran behind Percy. Before you start laughing at me for being a baby, you try fighting an angry daughter of Ares.

"Travis! What did you do now!" Annabeth groaned.

"Why does everyone assume I always did something!" I demanded.

"Because it's you!" Percy countered back.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"STOLL! GET BACK HERE!" Clarisse stormed towards me.

"Clarisse! Calm down!" Chris was right at her tail.

"Come on Clarisse! Let him live, or I could tell everyone at camp what happened on Polyphemus's Island.." Percy threated Clarisse. Wait! What did happen there?

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"He never swore on the Styx" Annabeth smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. Mortals around us were giving us strange looks.

_"ERRE ES KORAKAS!"_ Clarisse cursed! (translation: Go to the crows!)

Clarisse turned and walked away.

"Thanks, Perce!" Chris thanked Percy then ran after Clarisse.

"Now. To deal with you" Percy turned towards me. Oh no! I'm so dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Please review, the faster I update. First review or pm will get a sneak peek for next chapter!


	4. Cousin?

Author's Note: You know what I just realized that I made a mistake in the title, so if any of you are confused it is now no loner After the Titan War, but now After the Giant War. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, but I noticed how many people have favorite and followed this story, so I thought why not publish the next chapter earlier than planned. But, please review, gives me a lot of motivation. Also, please favorite and follow this story. I have put my other story on hiatus, but soon I will be posting up a poll for you guys to decide what story I should write, of course it had to include Percy Jackson Characters.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like too, I unfortunately don't own PJO or HoO. I kind of glad I don't or it wouldn't be the same as the world from Rick Riordan. Can't wait for the Blood of Olympus.

* * *

Ashley's POV:

P.E. had just ended and may I say, I have never seen people run as fast as Percy and his camp friends.

* * *

***Flashback* **

**I had just finished running the five laps and when to sit near Annabeth and Percy, they didn't tell us they were a couple, but the way they acted they sure did look like one. The others, as in Ryan, Joseph, Alex, and Alexis greeted them. **

**"Hey, Percy, Annabeth." **

**"Hey guys!" **

**"Wow, how did you guys run that fast!" Ryan asked clearly baffled at their skills, "The only active thing Percy had done that he is good at is at swimming!" **

**"You're on the swim team?" Annabeth gave Percy a scary confused look. **

**"Is he on the swim team!? He's the captain!" **

**"You are?!" Annabeth seemed to make it look like Percy had done something wrong, which I didn't understand. Shouldn't she be glad he's the captain! **

**They were have a silent conversation with their eyes, until Alexis interrupted them. **

**"Are you two a couple? I mean the way you look at each other and are able to have a conversation with your eyes makes it look like it." **

**"Oh, yeah. We've been dating for a year. She's the girlfriend I was telling you guys about, but you wouldn't believe me. I thought you guys already figured it out." Percy explained. **

**"Oooh..." **

**"Percy! Help me!" one of the Stoll brothers ran behind Percy. Ha! What a baby! **

**"Travis, what did you do now?" Annabeth asked Travis. **

**"Why does everyone assume I always did something!" Travis wines. I wonder what he did. **

**"Because it's you!" Percy countered back. **

**"What's that suppose to mean!" Yeah, what is that suppose to mean? **

**"STOLL! GET BACK HERE!" Clarisse stormed towards us. You know what I said about Travis being a baby for hiding behind Percy. Yeah, forget that I said that, cause this girl was scary! I now had the urge to hide behind Ryan. **

**"Clarisse! Calm down!" a boy cried. I think it was Chris, her boyfriend. **

**"Come on Clarisse! Let him live, or I could tell everyone at camp what happened on Polyphemus's Island.." Percy threated Clarisse. Polyphemus's Island? What are they talking about? **

**"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" **

**"He never swore on the Styx" Annabeth smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. I was confused. Why would he swear something on some sticks? Judging form the faces of others, they were wondering the same thing. **

**"ERRE ES KORAKAS!" Clarisse yelled. Okay, I a so confused, and I almost never do that! What language was that? It was a really ancient language, but I had the feeling I should recognize it. **

**Clarisse turned and walked away. **

**"Thanks, Perce!" Chris thanked Percy then ran after Clarisse. **

**"Now. To deal with you" Percy turned towards Travis with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. **

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

I was snapped back to reality when we got to Greek class. I don't know why Percy has such an interest in this, I mean it's kind of interesting, but he is like obsessed with it. All of us sat in the front of class. The bell rang, and this really good looking guy came in.

He seemed to be in his late twenties, or early thirties. He had golden blond hair, was tall and muscular, and was dressed in some very stylish clothes. He had some black Ray-bans on and walked to the front of the class. Once, he removed his sunglasses they revealed some blue eyes. I looked over at Percy and his other friends and they seemed to be nervous. Why would they be nervous?

"Hello, class. My name is Apollo and I will be your teacher this year. Please don't ask for last names, just call me Apollo."

"A-Apollo" Percy stuttered. Now, they looked really nervous. Wait! Did Percy know this guy?

"Oh hey, Percy! How has my little cousin been doing?" Wait! Cousin?!

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought it would be cool if Apollo were a teacher. So, please review for more updates. I will post a poll up to decide what other PJO story I should write. Will probably be up by tomorrow. Review! **


End file.
